Soul Queen Catianda
Soul Queen Catianda is a former Draenei Farseer who lived in Theramas. She found great joy in helping the Frostblade at their Keep. She soon delved too far into fel magic and became a warlock. She showed great kindness and hospitality towards souls that came to her. The souls gave her the title "Soul Queen" and wished to help her in any way possible, whether it be good or evil. Birth Catianda was born in Nagrand, Outland, where she was captured by Lost Ones. The Lost Ones told her she had blood elf heritage and used a ring to turn her into one. They sent her to Quel'thalas to gather information from them, but Catianda was soon working as a slave for the blood elves. Life In Quel'thalas Catianda remembers her time in Quel'thalas as "the worst time of her life." She would cook and clean for a family she worked for and was often beaten for either messing up on a chore or just for the amusement of her masters and their children. Catianda was taught also how to defend her family, who happened to be great cowards who didn't want to fight for themselves, and the Draenei, in disguise as a blood elf, learned mage spells. The fire and frost spells she learned gave her a slight interest in elementals. Catianda quietly learned more magic while working for the family she hated oh so much. During a particularly harsh beating, which involved the 15 year old blood elf son stabbing her repeatedly with a knife, Catianda killed the boy and froze his body. She carried the ice block around town for other blood elves to gap at as they saw a 15 year old blood elf boy encased in the ice. Catianda was very proud and showed it to the family she worked for. "See what happens?" Catianda laughed happily. The family was outraged and attempted to kill Catianda, who, becoming quite good in magic, managed to keep away from the family's grasp and finally killed them all. Catianda encased them all in ice, kicked them out into the streets, stole as much as she could, and burned the house down. Escape From Quel'thalas Catianda had become quite good at freezing the ground in front of her and sliding on it. As blood elves ran towards the burning building, attempting to put the fire out ("What are you doing?" Catianda howled. "Trying to put out the fire so you can steal any objects in there that was unharmed by the flames? That's so elf-like of you all."), Catianda removed her ring to reveal her Draenei form. The guards chased after her as she sped out, sliding on ice she created in front of her. Catianda kept on sliding down the path, wanting to keep fast so the guards don't catch up with her. She sped around several trees and soon reached what is now called Ghostlands. She kept on, shooting spells at the guards. She actually managed to give life to a fire she created, which distracted some of the guards, much to Catianda's delight and amusement. Catianda created more living fire and frost, and soon the guards were out of sight. At this time, Catianda reached what people called The Plaguelands. Journey to Tirisfal Glades Catianda did not like the way the land was in The Plaguelands. She found herself in tears most of the time as she saw what damage was done to the land by corruption as she traveled. She was, unknowingly, heading towards Undercity. On her way there, she found a run-down house. Judging by the presence, people had been here before: A tribe of Worgen, a Forsaken, and a most evil being. (They would all be Gyiygstar's tribe, The Forsaken being Cruelstar, and the evil being, in actuality, Loxosceles.) Catianda took interest in this spot here. Draining memories from the land, she learned about Dawnstar and her Clan. Catianda kept this in mind as she continued onward through Western Plaguelands. Catianda was not at all happy about reaching Tirisfal Glades. She had to be quiet, as The Forsaken here did not like her any more then her blood elven family did. She snuck behind trees when the moment came, careful not to be seen. She was heading a bit north, farther from undead settlements. While she was hiding behind a tree, something grabbed her. She glared at a human, who then knocked her out swiftly. Imprisonment in The Scarlet Monastery Telling the Scarlet Crusaders she was not an undead did no use. They simply didn't like Draenei either, Catianda had assumed. She was kept in a hidden room in the cathedral there, her beautifully-made red necklace that she was given at birth, taken by the High Inquisitor Whitemane. Much to Catianda's irritation, Whitemane had come one day. The High Inquisitor told Catianda she was sentenced to death for her "communication with the undead." The Draenei found her chance. She slammed her staff, hard, into the High Inquisitor's stomach. As Whitemane leaned over, coughing in pain, the necklace fell off her neck and skidded into a corner of the room, out of sight completely. But Catianda had no interest in that. Whitemane didn't realize it was gone either, and Catianda ran out. Silverpine Forest and The Kirin Tor Catianda, running like mad from the "idiotic Scarlet zealots" as she called them, ended up deep in Silverpine Forest, still on the path. She found human mages from The Kirin Tor, Dalaran being gone from the area at this time. They took Catianda in, suspiciously, as they had never seen a Draenei before, Catianda had assumed. However, they were a bit shocked that she could speak their language and understand them, and her magic showed them that she could be a mage. The mages weren't too kind to Catianda. They were more strict, not as happy, around her. One mage, though Catianda did not know it, was Dawnstar. Dawnstar had seen Catianda in better times at a place called The Kingdom of Theramas. The Grand Magistrix had secretly taught Catianda how to teleport to the Ebon Hold, The Blackfang's headquarters. The Kingdom of Theramas Catianda was first disguised as a blood elf here. She thought the others looked down upon her and decided to try keeping away from them. When a drunken Ashlar told Catianda he loved her, she revealed herself to be a Draenei, Ashlar claiming it didn't change anything. When Catianda told him she couldn't be with him, Ashlar attempted to kill himself. Catianda soon told Matyy as well, and soon the rest of Theramas, and Catianda started to become an accomplished Shaman. As a result, during her spot at a cliff, overlooking a beach, Loxosceles had come to her. He told her she could possibly help his enemies, something he could not allow. This confused Catianda greatly, and Loxosceles considered it not worth his time. Loxosceles stole her powers, injured her stomach and kicked her off the cliff. Surviving, soon Catianda retrieved her powers once again. She soon became a Farseer, and spent most of her time attempting to help the Frostblades. Catianda soon met Cikko, who began to help her learn the ways of The Priest. The Shadow magic, however, began to corrupt Catianda. She delved deeper into the Shadow magic, much to Cikko's disappointment. Catianda, outraged that Cikko disapproved of her path, ran off. The Soul Queen Souls had come to Catianda. They whispered things, became her friends, kept her company, and so on. The kindness Catianda had showed to the souls pleased them. They willingly said to Catianda they would like to help her in any way possible. It was such a loving bond The Draenei had to the souls that started to bring back Catianda's old self. The souls began to call her, "The Soul Queen." Catianda helped the souls, calling them her children, and gave them shelter in areas she claimed. Recently, Soul Queen Catianda has been spending much time in Forlorn Rowe, Undercity, and Scholomance, which could be places her souls live in. Catianda once considered The Kingdom of Theramas "Only trying to rid of her because of her new path." After speaking with Winters, she realized that she should have no quarrel with them. Soul Queen Catianda, to this day, still helps souls that come to her. Return as a Farseer? The Grand Magistrix Dawnstar and her most hated enemy, Loxosceles, have been fighting constantly. Loxosceles wants Catianda to continue delving into shadow magics and hopes to corrupt her entirely so he can have her as a weapon against Dawnstar. The Grand Magistrix, while happy that Catianda uses her power for good and helps innocents souls, wants Catianda to return to something that won't put herself in grave danger. Dawnstar thought that becoming a Farseer once more would be the best path for this. If The Grand Magistrix succeeds, Catianda might be able to return as a Farseer. Appearance Catianda is a tall Draenei with lovely blue skin. Her lips are dark blue, and she seems to have a pleasant smile. Her horns are neatly curved in a bit of a circle. Her hair is dark brown, and a few bangs rest neatly on her forehead. This is a feature Catianda is most proud of, it seems. If Catianda is in disguise, such as her little adventure as Atiakavra, Theramas can often tell who she is by the dark brown bangs on her forehead, since it has become such a pleasant feature. Personality Catianda is sweet and loving to those she cares about. She will, at times, be sarcastic, usually when irritated, but often as a joke to a friend, always smiling afterwards. She also becomes irritated quickly and may scream if things continue badly. To calm herself, she digs her claws into something and moves them through it, making scratch marks. This is usual. Other matters, Catianda is very serious and attempts to handle matters swiftly, but is open to a few laughs from time to time. Quotes "You and I...We have something in common...We're looked down upon for what we are. People forget about us. We're just...Useless, in their eyes. But I know they're wrong. You know that as well. And, my lovely being, it would be nice to show them just how wrong they are." -- Catianda's first words to her first encounter with a lost soul. "Believe me, Winters...Nekarn wouldn't dare disappoint me." -- Catianda's words, discussing Nekarn with Winters. "I want you to stay High Warlord, Nekarn. You've been very kind to me. He would never let me stay here..." "I smell Shandrael. And I was right. I could never mistake your beautiful soul, Shandrael. So beautiful, in fact, I dare not take it." "Why do the people here blame you for things you're not even taking part of? It's like a night elf dying in Moonglade, and the druids there blaming it on a snowflake in Northrend." -- Catianda's words to Nekarn.